Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt
Es war ein sonniger Tag in Danville und Miriam und Lea saßen drausen und Langweilten sich. "Hey"sagte Nicole und kam in Garten. "Hey"sagte Miriam. "Was wollt ihr heute machen?"fragte Nicole. "Wissen wir noch nicht"antwortete Lea. In dem Moment piepte Nicoles Armbanduhr. "Sorry ich muss los"sagte Nicole. "Okay,warte mal kurz"sagte Lea,"Wo musst du immer so schnell hin?"fragte sie sofort. "Ich darf es euch nicht sagen"antwortete Nicole,"Tut mir leid.Vertaut mir es tut mir wirklich leid". "Okay"antwortete Miriam. Beim Geheimversteck "Guten Morgen Agent N"sagte Monogramm,"Wir haben ein Problem" "Was für eins?"fragte Nicole. "Wir brauchen neue Agenten"antwortete Monogramm,"Sagen sie mir bitte bescheid in einer Woche,wenn sie zwei Agenten Tauglichen Personen Gefunden haben" "Okay"antwortete Nicole. Bei Miriam und Lea "Hallo war nur kurz weg"sagte Nicole und ging in den Garten von Miriam und Lea,"Wo sind sie denn hin?" Sie ging zur Tür und klingelte an der Tür.Sie wurde aufgemacht. "Hallo Nicole suchts du zufällig Miriam und Lea?"fragte Mrs Winter. "Ja wo sind sie?"fragte Nicole. "In Miriams Zimmer"antwortete Mrs Winter. Nicole ging hoch und öffnete die Tür. "Hallo musste nur kurz weg"sagte sie. "Achso"antwortete Lea,"Du kannst ruhig reinkommen". Sie kam rein und fragte:"Was macht ihr da?" "Alte erinnerungen zusammen suchen"antwortete Miriam. "Was ist den das für ein Gürtel?"fragte Nicole. "Este es mi cinturón negro en un arte marcial"antwortete Miriam.Das heißt das ist mein Schwarzer Gürtel in einer Kampfsportart. "Aha cool"antwortete Nicole.In Spanisch heißt es genau so. "In welcher Kampfsportart nochmal?"fragte Lea. "In Karate"antwortete Miriam. "Stimmt den hab ich auch"sagte Lea. "Cool"antwortete Nicole,"Ich muss jetzt los mittagessen" "Okay"antwortete Lea. "Bye"sagte Miriam. "Bye"sagte Nicole und ging. Ein Geheimnis wird aufgedeckt 2 It was a sunny day in Danville and Miriam and Leah were sitting out side and got bored. "Hey," said Nicole, and came into the garden. "Hey," said Miriam. "What will you do today?" Asked Nicole. "We do not know yet," said Lea. The moment Nicole's watch beeped. "Sorry I gotta go," Nicole said. "Okay, wait a minute short," Leah said, "Where have you always so down quickly," she asked immediately. "I can not tell you," Nicole replied, "I'm me leid.Vertaut I'm really sorry." "Okay," replied Miriam. When secret hiding secret hidden when editing section editing "Good morning Agent N" monogram said, "We have a problem" "What kind?" Asked Nicole. "We need new agents," said Monogram, "she let me know in a week if they fit for two agents have found people" "Okay," said Nicole. When Miriam and LeaBearbeite section When Miriam and LeaBearbeiten "Hi was just a while," said Nicole and went into the garden of Miriam and Leah, "Where are they going?" She went to the door and rang the Tür.Sie was lifted. "Hello Nicole looks you happen to Miriam and Leah?" Said Mrs. Winter. "Yes, where are they?" Asked Nicole. "In Miriam's room," said Mrs. Winter. Nicole went upstairs and opened the door. "Hi had only just gone," she said. "Achso" Lea said, "You can come in quietly." They came in and asked: "What are you doing?" "Looking for old memories together," said Miriam. "What's that for a girdle," said Nicole. "Este es mi negro en un arte marcial cinturón" replied Miriam.Das that is my black belt in a martial art is. "Oh cool," said Nicole.In Spanish is the same way. "Which martial art again," asked Leah. "In karate," said Miriam. "Yeah I'm well," said Lea. "Cool," Nicole replied, "I have to go lunch" "Okay," said Lea. "Bye," said Miriam. "Bye," Nicole said and left. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam